Ladynoir July 2017 - Accident
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 14: Accident! - During Ladybug gets saved by Chat Noir who end up getting hurt and more then just what would normally happen during a fall. Neither hero had ever been so emberrassed!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Accident**

Ladybug and Chat Noir were out running over the rooftops of Paris during their night-time patrol.

"Be careful, Chat! It just rained so the roofs are wet! I don't want you to slip and get hurt!" Ladybug warned her partner as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Got it!" he answered as he gave her a thumbs-up.

Then, ironically enough Ladybug turned out to be the one who had needed the warning as barely a second later her foot slipped and with a startled yelp she felt herself falling.

While falling she heard Chat yell her name and suddenly she he appeared in front of her, his strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist before spinning them around so when they hit the ground, he'd cushion her.

"Owww!" Ladybug grunted when Chat hit the ground, still feeling a lot from the blow even with her partner taking most of hit.

It was mostly the shock that stunned her for a moment as right after the first moment of slight pain she was fine again.

The only thing that kept hurting was her left knee after hitting something hard.

Hearing a whine from under her made her remember why she wasn't hurt worse.

"Thanks a lot and I'm sorry, Chat! I should have looked where I was going but now you probably hurt your back and maybe even head while I just hit my knee on some rocks!" she apologised as she got off him and stood up, finding him lying on the ground with his face twisted in agony and looking like he wanted to cry.

"L-Ladybug?" he wheezed out.

"Yes, Kitty? What is it?" she worriedly asked him, leaning forward on her knees.

"T-Those rocks your knee hit weren't really _rocks_." she told her, his voices higher than normal.

Ladybug was confused by what he told her and decided to try and find whatever she knee may or may not have hit.

Then she saw how her partner's hands had shifted and were now covering his privates with his legs slightly pulled up as if to shield them.

Ladybug's eyes became the size of saucers and her face turned as red as her suit in realisation.

She _kneed_ him.

During their fall Chat Noir had pulled her body flush against his and turned them in the air so he landed on his back which meant she landed on his chest and the force of the impact had made her body jerk into him, causing her knee to ram itself right into his _nuts_.

"OH MY GOD! Chat! I'm so so so _soooooooooo sorry_!" she cried as she knelt beside him, hands hovering above his pain induced trembling body as she wondered if she should touch him or not.

Hell, would he even want her to touch him after she _kneed_ him?

She really wasn't sure as she watched him roll onto his side and curl up into a whimpering ball.

"C-Careful! Your back got hurt too so you probably shouldn't bent it too much!" she yelled before she could stop herself, feeling like an idiot right away.

Careful with your back? Was that really the best she could say? He obviously had even bigger concerns thanks to her.

She was such a hypocyte! Why hadn't she looked in front of her on that roof?

Because she just had to ignore her own words her partner hurt his back, maybe his head too and most importantly, his genitals!

For all she knew he might not even be able to ever have children anymore because of her!

If that would be so she could never forgive herself and worse, Chat might never forgive her!

"Ladybug..." Chat's groaning voice brought the heroine out of her panic-attack and she snapped to attention.

"Y-Yes, Chat?!" she squeaked and right away wanted to slap herself for sounding worse then him.

"C-Could you please get me some ice for... You know..." he trailed off with an emberassed look.

"Yes! Of course! Right away! Stay here! Uh, not that you can go anywhere of course but- Arg! What am I saying?! I'll get going!" Ladybug turned to leave only to have his clawed hand grab her wrist.

"Also, could you _please_ not tell anyone what exactly happened?" he practically begged her and she nodded.

"Don't worry, Kitty. I _purr-omise_ I won't let anyone know this happened!" she promised, knowing what the knowledge of his getting kneed and not getting up would do to his reputation.

She purposly threw in a cat-pun to try and make him feel better but sadly she didn't even get a smile as he was focused completely on getting his pain under control, eyes shut, brow furrowed and mouth open as he took deep breaths.

With that she quickly left and ran into a restaurant where she told the owner she needed ice for Chat Noir who got hurt but she didn't explain how, when, where and what.

After recieving multiple bags of the frozen water she thanked everyone and rusghed back where the poor bot was still in the same position.

He eagerly accepted the first bag and carefully placed it between his legs, hissing for a moment before calming down and getting as close to relaxed as he possibly could in his situation.

Not really knowing what to say Ladybug sat next to him and they sat in awkward silence until Chat shifted.

After what felt like forever he finally shifted and slowly sat up, Ladybug gasping and rushing to assist him in doing so.

"Easy, _easy_! Don't strain yourself!" she told him and much to her relief he gave her a small smile.

"I'll do my best but while my... _stuff_ is feeling a little better, can you hold some ice against be back and head?" as asked and she nodded.

Grabbing two more bags of ice Ladybug got up and sat down again behind him so he was sitting between her legs, gently plessing the ice against his hurt body.

"Seriously, I'm really, really, really sorry this happened." she told his again and this time he actually managed a small chuckle.

"It's fine, Bugaboo." he told her.

"No, it's not! You got hit in the junk because I didn't watch out for myself! What if you can't have kids now?!" she protested loudly and this time he even laughed.

"I don't think it's that bad, Bug. Besides, even if it turns out I can't give you kids, we can Always adopt." he smirked at her over his shoulder and she turned even redder than before.

"Adopt? I- You- What- Dream on!" she yelled and smacked his shoulder only to regret it right away as he flinched away.

"Sorry!" she apoligised again for the millionth time that night as she shifted the ice on his back towards his shoulder.

"Meh. I deserved that." he gave her a sheepish grin.

After another unknown amount of time passed Chat shifted away from Ladybug and slowly got up.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she uneasily looking him up and down.

"Well, walking hurt so can you maybe help get to my neighborhood? I should be able to make it home from there without revealing myself." he told her and with a nod she carefully grabbed him and followed his directions of where to go until he told her to drop him in an alley close by.

"Will you be alright from here?" she worriedly asked as she saw him lean against the wall.

"Yeah, it's only a minutes or so walking, maybe five like this." he assured her.

"Is there anything else I could do to make you feel better?" Ladybug asked one more time.

Chat got a mischievous look on his face.

"Well... _Purr-haps_ a kiss would make _mew_ feel better?" he practically purred, smirking when his lady blushed again.

He was about to tell her he was just teasing her when suddenly her lips landed on his cheek.

They quickly pulled away but instead of leaning back completely they came back and landed on his other cheek, than his nose, forehead, chin, under his eye, near his human ear, she showered every inch of his face with lightning fast kisses.

"Ladybug!? Wha- Hmm!" he tried to ask her what she was doing when suddenly her lips landed on his mouth.

He didn't even get the chance to enjoy it when she sadly already pulled away again.

"Mwah! There! I hope that helped and that you will feel better tomorrow! I should go now! Bye!" a red-faced Ladybug ranted before grabbing her yoyo and zipping away.

Chat Noir was just as red in the face as he stood frozen for a moment before a grin broke out on his face, realising that some things were indeed worth some pain.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
